Eloped
by pickles-and-pancakes
Summary: Austin and Ally elope. Fluff. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you might recognize. **

* * *

Their bodies were tangled together in the white sheets in their hotel room. Austin had just woken up about three minutes ago. He was playing with her lose curls while she was still sleeping. Her head was buried in his neck and their legs were tangled together. He lightly kissed her temple. She woke up at the touch of his lips. She looks up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Austin said kissing her lips lightly.

Ally giggled. "Good morning to you too."

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Austin Moon?" Austin asked tucking a strain of hair behind her ear.

Ally blushed, "It feels good to be officially yours."

"Well, I'm glad I can call you mine." Austin said and kissed her again.

Ally looked at him seriously, "I love you, Austin."

"I love you too," Austin said almost immediately. "In fact I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." Austin continued.

"You're so lame." Ally said giggling.

"It's true though." Austin said to his wife.

"I feel that same way."

"Good." Austin said kissing her once again.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered something!" Ally said loudly.

"What?" Austin said sounding worried.

"Where are we going to live?" Ally said putting her hands on Austin shoulders.

"We'll find somewhere," Austin said sounding chill.

"Austin! This is serious! We're 23 years old, we eloped last night and no one knows where we are!" Ally said shaking him.

"Ally, take a chill pill. We will figure it all out." Austin said trying to calm Ally down.

"Austin! How can you be so calm about this?" Ally said almost shouting.

Austin cups Ally face with his hands and looked her straight in her eyes. "Ally, please calm down, we will figure it all out, I promise. I'm going to take care of you. Ally, please listen to me. Everything is going to work out. Let's just enjoy this time we have right now. We don't need to worry about anything right now."

Ally looked down for a second and looked back up at him. "Austin, what if this was a mistake? What if we shouldn't have eloped?"

Austin felt his heart drop with what Ally just said. "You think marring me was a mistake?" Austin asked sounding devastated.

Ally sighed. "No, I mean yes, maybe, I don't know."

"Ally, I'm sorry," Austin said with a sad voice. "But all I know I don't think eloping was a mistake. Ally, you are the best thing that has happened to me." Austin continued.

"Austin, you don't have to be sorry. I don't think marrying you was a mistake, but, maybe eloping was. Maybe, we should have planned and actual wedding." Ally said.

"Well, at least you don't thinking marrying me was a mistake." Austin said with a sound of relief in his voice.

"Austin, I love you more than anything." Ally said looking Austin straight in his eyes.

"Ally, I'm going to take care of you. We could buy a house in Miami close your dad, my parents and Sonic Boom. I know things are going to get crazy but I think it's worth it, we are worth it. Ally, we've been friends and song writing patterns for seven years and we've been dating officially for three years. I'm not going to lose you. Okay?" Austin said putting his hands on her waist, "I love you more than you'll ever know."

Austin saw Ally's eyes full with tears, "Austin, I love you too, and I don't want to lose you either and I'm not going to lose you. Maybe, eloping, I know eloping was the right thing to do. It was my idea any ways. I believe you when you say everything's going to be okay." Ally said trying not to cry.

Austin pulled her closer to him and hugged her. Ally started to laugh. Austin broke their hug.

"Why are you laughing?" Austin said trying not to laugh himself.

Ally laughs even harder. "Because, 24 hours ago we were arguing over something that I can't even remember, than you said you loved me. Which, I don't really know why it took you three years to say. Then, we are on a flight to Vegas to elope."

Austin starts laughing. "We are nuts aren't we?"

"But, a good kind of nuts." Ally added.

"Of course," Austin says pulling Ally into a kiss.

Ally wraps her arms around Austin's neck; he puts his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. Ally decides to deepen the kiss. Austin lifted her somehow onto his lap. Ally runs her fingers through his hair. Austin suddenly breaks the kiss and says, "God, I love you." He kisses her again. Ally giggles between the kiss and says. "I love you too." Austin leans back and now Ally is lying on top of him. Austin deepened the kiss even more. All too soon, Ally broke the kiss. Ally sat up and said, "I think we should get ready."

"No," Austin pouts and kisses her again.

"Austin, as much as I want to continue what we were doing, we can't."

"Why?" Austin whines.

"Because, we have a busy day, remember?" Ally says.

"I know." Austin says sadly.

Ally presses a soft kiss on Austin's lips. Ally gets up and starts walking to her suit case, but before she could even get to it Austin picks her up from behind.

"You thought you could get away that easily?" Austin says with a smirk.

"Put me down!" Ally whines.

"I don't think I can." Austin says and starts tickling her. Ally giggles so hard.

"Austin! Put me down! Stop it!" Ally laughs.

"Nope," Austin continues to tickle her. Ally giggles even harder.

Austin plops Ally back on the bed so she's laying her back. Austin puts his body over hers and kisses her hard. Ally runs her hands through his hair once again. Austin breaks the kiss and says, "Okay, now you can get ready."

Ally stands up and says, "I hate you."

"I love you too." Austin says.

Ally rolls her eyes and him.

She opens his suit case and throws clothes at him. "Now, get dressed."

"Fine," He pouts.

"Good boy." Ally says and presses quick kiss on his lips.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this. It was just a random plot that came to me. Reviews make me happy. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
